The primary goal of this project is to determine whether the increased total body burden of lead incurred in victims of childhood plumbism (lead poisoning) can eventually lead to chronic renal disease many years later. A secondary goal is to document neurobehavioural deficits that may also be associated with elevated lead burden in these subjects.